


Broken Promises

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Batman: A Death in the Family, Batman: The Killing Joke, Blood and Gore, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson was a Talon, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: 1000 volts course through the Monter's body.It should have been enough to kill him, but it doesn't.The Monster just laughs louder and the voltage cranks up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735045
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse' 'A Death in the Family' and 'The Killing Joke's plots are more or less combined. So instead of the events happening like a year to two years apart (I couldn't find an exact time frame but KJ happened during Tim run as Robin so it's an estimate) they happen one right after the other. The main difference is that after the Joker kills Jason, he evades capture and pulls off the plot of KJ. While Bruce never gets to have his beat down with the clown, Dick gets his.
> 
> Warnings- The Joker is his own warning, Torture, Blood, Death

Laughter.

Loud, insane, and never ending.

With every broken bone, with every cracked rib, with every bleeding wound, it just seemed to get louder.

It seemed to echo in the empty air.

_"You've killed before right?"_

_"I have."_

1000 volts course through the Monter's body.

It should have been enough to kill him, but it doesn't.

The Monster just laughs louder and the voltage cranks up.

_"Do you still-?"_

Bloodied teeth smile up at him.

There's a few missing.

_"I try not too, but sometimes- accidents happen."_

A foot at the curve in the spine.

All his weight shouldn't be enough, but it's weighed down by anger and grief.

It snaps in two.

He's still laughing.

_"Promise you won't kill anyone anymore?"_

Finally, a powerful twisting of the wrist cut off that god-awful laughter.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. They placed a hand on his shoulder. It was neither comforting or grounding, it was simply there.

"You broke your promise."

Dick let out a snort.

"He broke his first."

_"As long as you promise that we'll always have each others' backs."_

_"I promise."_

_"Then I do too."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, interesting fact that I stumbled upon while writing this, it's not usually the voltage that kills you, but the current. So while the human body is only made to survive around 50-100 volts, 90% of people walk away from lightning strikes (anywhere from 300 thousand to one billion volts depending) but will often die from electrical outlets (120-220 volts).
> 
> Thoughts? Questions? Constructive criticism?
> 
> Comment them!


End file.
